


Dark Clouds Over Florence

by rea_grimm



Series: The secret of the potion [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Italy, M/M, Monster Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, werewolf Leonardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm
Summary: Year 1476 and dark clouds are gathering over Florence.Leonardo hides his feelings for Ezio, who is far too blind to such things.Ezio and his family belong to the bloodline of hunters who hunt monsters that are too real to be just in fairy tales. He thinks that he leads the best life that anyone can lead at that time, that is until everything goes wrong...
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: The secret of the potion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864465
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

1476 Florence,  
the flourishing of architecture, art and humanity in general. But let's focus on an eighteen-year-old who only a year ago found out that he belonged to the bloodline of hunters who had one specific task. To keep in check all the supernatural creatures that moved unnoticed and lived among ordinary people. These hunters had special eyes that allowed them to easily distinguish these creatures from others. The young man's name was, of course, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. During the day, he helped his father with work, and at night he went hunting with Federico fighting with the supernatural, which was making trouble in Florence and, at best, rescuing the cute girls in trouble.

However, the biggest problems for them were Vieri de Pazzi. A spoiled wolf puppy who thought the whole world was at his feet and that he could do whatever he wanted. Although Ezio had long suspected that Vieri had a secret fondness for his older brother. However, if they weren't hunting, they were just fooling around, racing on rooftops, drinking wine, or going to see their girls. At least Ezio, who liked to visit Cristina Vespucci. A beautiful fairy with whom he thought he would spend his whole life. However, he didn't expect that fate prepared a completely different path for him. Unpredictable and full of secrets.

That evening, a harbinger of the unexpected, Ezio fought with Vieri's pack of werewolves, which he easily defeated with Federico's help, for when the first five werewolves got to their knees, the rest, led by their leader, who was knocking like a little chihuahua and fled.  
„That's what I call good work, ” Federico praised the duel.  
„Good work? They ran away!” opposed Ezio, his younger brother, who wanted to follow them.  
„Tomorrow is another day. Plus, you should have the wound on your face treated,” he tapped the right side of his lip.  
„This? It is nothing. Just a scratch, ” and lightly touched where the stone had hit him before.  
„Let the doctor decide, ” he said firmly. Like his older brother, he cared about him. Not just about him, but about all his siblings.  
„It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours, ” h e said.  
„Wasted it on women and wine, huh?”  
„I would hardly call it a waste. What if you lent me a few florins? Or are you the same?” Federico and his brother had to laugh over their common situation.  
„The best idea would be to borrow a few florins from our fallen friends, ” he said, at last, picking up the stunned werewolf's purse.  
„I think you should have a much better influence on me. ” Ezio laughed, following his brother's example. He picked up the bag and checked its contents. „ That’s good. That should be enough.”  
„Let's get out of here before the guards arrive. The sooner everything is done, the sooner we can go to bed...” he urged his brother.

Together they went to see the family doctor.  
„Ben Trovato, Doctor, ” Federico greeted when they reached him.  
„ Hmmm... Fratelli Auditore. Why am I not surprised?” the doctor sighed, glancing at the two young men. „You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man.,” he turned to Ezio.   
„It's nothing,” he protested.  
„You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset, ” Federico played.  
„Fottiti,” he snapped, pointing his middle finger at him. Federico only had to laugh while the doctor treated Ezio's lip, rolling his eyes.

„There we are. Now get out of here!” the doctor said.  
„Grazie,” Ezio thanked quickly and went after his brother, who was already walking away.  
„We should head home, Ezio. Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone,” Federico began.  
„Yes. And I'd rather avoid a lecture,” he agreed.  
„Up for a little race, then?” the older brother asked enthusiastically.  
„To where?”  
„Uhh... The roof of that church. On the count of three. Uno. Due. Tre!” he said, and before Ezio could properly register where the target was, his brother had a slight advantage. The young man immediately ran after him and overtook him right at the finish.  
„I would almost feel sorry for you, but losing is losing,” the younger brother laughed.  
„Of course, you would. Come on, let me show you something,” he said and began to climb the steeple. Ezio followed without speech. This time Federico was at the top and helped him to the top. Together they sat on the edge of the roof and enjoyed the view of night Florence.  
„It is a good life we lead, brother, "said the older brother.  
„The best. May it never change.”  
„And may it never change us.”

But none of them expected what fate awaited them. After a moment's rest, Federico stood up, looked home, and said, „Alright. Enough of that. We really should head home. Let's go.”  
„Wait,” he stopped him with a fox smile.  
„Ezio, let Cristina sleep,” he said, though he knew his words had no meaning.  
„There will be time enough for that later.”  
„As you wish, but don't expect me to stand up for you then,” he sighed in resignation as Ezio walked over to the edge where he had the best chance of jumping. He took a breath and jumped with absolute precision as he landed in a giant haystack. He climbed out, knocked off the hay, and headed for his fairy window.

He took the stone and threw it at the window. „Cristina... Cristina!” he shouted in a half-whisper.  
„Who's there?” came from inside.  
„ Me!”   
„Ezio! I should have known,” the girl smiled sweetly as she peered out the window.  
„May I come in?” he asked seductively.  
„ Fine. But only for a minute,” The young man began to climb to the window, as soon as he was almost at his fairy, kissing her on the lips before entering her room.  
„Oh, Ezio…” she wrapped her arms around his neck. His nimble fingers immediately found their way under her dress when there was a faint knock on the door, which neither of them noticed. Cristina's dress fell to the floor just as the door opened with her father inside.  
„Cristina…” he wanted something for her when he noticed what was happening. „...Figlio d‘un cané! What is this?!” he was furious. But Ezio was already in the window, and for the last time, he called for forgiveness during his escape. „Guards! Guards! Bring me his head! ”Shouted the old man from the window. Unfortunately for the young man, the guards heard the old man and went after him. The young man zigzagged down the aisles until he gained a slight lead when he lost sight of the guards and noticed the familiar door. He immediately headed for them and knocked on them, as if his life hung on it.

„Leonardo!” he shouted in a low voice. He heard nothing from behind the door until something finally rattled, and with a faint creak, the door opened with the sleepy Leonardo da Vinci.  
„Ezio?” he asked incomprehensibly, rubbing his eyes. He still felt half asleep.  
„I'll explain everything. Can I go in?” he said hurriedly, and without waiting for an answer, he reached through the door, pulled the artist with him, and slammed the door. All this just in time, as he could hear several heavy legs passing by. „Uff,” the seducer breathed, turning to his friend, who had no idea what was going on. „Did you fall asleep on the canvas again?” he smiled.  
„Mmm?” he wiped the fresh paint from his face. „What are you doing here so late?” the artist asked as he woke up a little and adjusted the beret casually worn on his head.  
„Just one little misunderstanding with Cristina's father... He would like my head on his plate… Well, I was just running around...”  
„So you just want to hide here?” he asked, slightly disappointed.  
„Err… exactly,” he replied reluctantly, turning to the canvas where the artist's face was imprinted. „I wonder if I'll ever be able to catch you in the arms of a nice signorina,” he changed the subject.  
„Well, I've had a few paintings you've liked,” he said innocently.  
„You know what I mean,” he winked at him.  
„I assure you, women are no distraction to me,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't expect such an answer, and it didn't make sense to him at all.  
„I don't understand,” he replied. Leo quickly realized his mistake and withdrew his hand.  
„It doesn't matter,” he replied with a hint of disappointment that the young man did not notice. Instead, he walked over to the door, where he peered out through the crack.  
„Do you think they're gone?” he asked.  
„Certainly,” he replied, walking over to him.  
„I'm so sorry to wake you up, but I'm sure the bed will be better,” he hugged the artist and left.

As soon as the door closed, Leonardo went to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. Why do these feelings have to awaken in him only in the presence of Ezio? Which showed no interest in him anyway. He sighed and took a small pad out from under the pillows, containing sketches of only one person. The person who kept him in the uncertainty of his heart. Ezio.


	2. Chapter 2

As punishment for his late arrival, Ezio had to deliver a letter from his father to Lorenzo, who was unfortunately not at home. After this task, he helped his younger brother collect several eagle feathers. Petruccio didn't want to tell him the reason he wanted them, but he didn't need him. He knew exactly why. When he returned home, he found his sister in tears.  
„What happened, piccolo? ” h e asked her.  
„Duccio…  he is cheating on me, ” s he sobbed.  
„Are you sure about that?”  h e asked seriously. Claudia just nodded in agreement. „Don't worry about it. And get that idiot out of your head. Can you promise me that? ”   
His sister hugged him and whispered resolutely, „Let him pay for it.”

Then Ezio left to fulfil his duty as a brother. He found D u ccio at the church under siege by several girls. And he promised everyone blue from the sky. Since he was a succubus, everyone believed him. They woke up only when a specific angry young man pushed them aside roughly, and before Duccio could speak, he caught it with his fist right in his nose. He staggered and crashed into a wall.  
„That's  for  my sister! ” h e shouted at him.  
„The puttana wasn't even worth it to me. I had ... I have for much more,”  h e stood up and smiled, showing a bloodied smile. Ezio was boiling with rage. He lunged at him and kept hitting him until his opponent begged for mercy.  
Then he was finally able to return happily to the house where his mother was already waiting for him. Together they went to Leonardo, where they were to pick up the reserved images. His mother took care of all the talking, and before they left, he told Leo that he was stopping in the evening, that is, when he managed to escape unnoticed. Of course, the artist was happy about it, and God knows what was going through his mind.

Subsequently, the young man was given the task of taking two letters to completely unknown people. The first letter was for thieves and a courtesan who had access to the underground information network. The thief must have been a werewolf. He smelled like a wet dog. And the woman next to him? Witch. She had a badly disguised tattoo of her clan. Another letter was for a mercenary who was one hundred percent a minotaur. The young man handled these errands relatively quickly. He didn't like those people very much. Not because they were not human, but for another, completely unknown reason. Maybe it was just a bad feeling. He shook his head to ward off all these treacherous thoughts and headed home.

He ran from roof to roof until he reached a well-known building. He climbed down and ran into the yard. There was an unusual calm everywhere. He immediately sharpened and carefully grabbed the handle. The door slammed shut under his touch and fell to the floor, leaving a handle in his hand. He didn't like it at all. Fear crept into him. Fear of family. He went inside and planned to walk through the room. He entered the first one. All the furniture was scattered in various ways, broken… Only that look tore his heart. But he had to move on. Find out what happened. That's exactly what he had planned. That is until he heard light steps coming toward him. He turned just in time to hold back his maid Anetta, who was trying to stun him with a huge candlestick. Anetta was a young nymph who had served their family for several years. She stopped as soon as she recognized her master.  
„Ezio, ”  she said with tears in her eyes.  
„Anetta, what happened here?”  
„There were soldiers. They took your father along with Federico and Petruccio.”  
„What about the mother and sister? ” h e asked.  
„They are fine, even if the signora. She's shocked,” she explained confusingly.  
„And where did they took the others?”  
„Palazzo  Della Signoria.”  
„Can you take them to a safe place? ”  Anetta thought for a moment.  
„Yes, to my sister, ”  she replied firmly at last.  
„ Bene. Be careful. In the meantime, I'll find out what's going on, “and with that, he went straight to the Palazzo Della Signoria.

His family was imprisoned in the tallest tower. That was no challenge for him. Within minutes, he was at the top by a small window.   
„Father? ” h e asked, as it was very difficult to see inside.  
„Ezio, is that you? Are you okay? ”  Giovanni asked.  
„Yes, I am, but what about you? What happened? ” h e insisted.  
„Yes, we're fine for now. What about the mother and sister?”  
„Anetta  took them to safety.”  
„ Molto bene. Ezio, listen to me very well now. We must act very quickly. Come back home. There is a hidden chest with special documents. You have to take the documents to Lorenzo or Alberti. I'm sure you can handle it with your abilities,” he told him, noticing that his son still had many questions. „There will be time for questions later. You have to go now. We rely on you. Buona fortuna.”   
„I'll get you out, just hold on, ”  Ezio said goodbye, descending from the tower to a height enough from where he could safely jump into the flower cart.

From there he ran straight home, avoiding the busy streets. Before entering the main gate, he looked around like a thief afraid of being discovered. Fortunately, the air was clear and he could slip in unnoticed. He had no problem finding the chest. It was hidden in a secret room behind the fireplace. Inside were several scrolls and envelopes, which he hid under his shirt. There were a few more things he hid in the bag he had with him.

He closed the chest again and left. He went out into a small yard when a mysterious man in a black cloak and hood blocked his main gate and even the only escape route out. The young man automatically drew the sword he had previously found at the chest.  
„Young children should n’ t play with such dangerous things, ” t he stranger began with a strange accent. Ezio tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword until his knuckles whitened. „  
„Such a puppy, which hasn't tasted blood yet, is trying to stand up to an experienced wolf, ” a nd took a step forward.

The young man sensed that he was trapped, but he still attacked. The stranger didn't even try to defend himself. He just stood there waiting for the hunter to stop. Ezio was able to inflict several smaller shots on him, but nothing serious, as he had never killed anyone before and had no intention of doing so. However, his attacks did not affect at all on a foreigner, so he became increasingly desperate. So he decided to end it.   
He threw himself at the stranger with all his strength and stabbed his chest with a sword. The man just winced in surprise, that's all. That is, except for an irritated growl, when it was known that he had run out of patience and grabbed his opponent by the throat. There was no escape from his grip.

The stranger lifted him into the air so that the young man was no longer standing on solid ground and threw him against the wall. Ezio fell to the ground and held his head. Such power was frightening. An unknown opponent, meanwhile, pulled the sword from his chest, which fell to the ground with a thud and walked slowly to his goal, which was trying to save with the last failed blow. However, his opponent easily grabbed and squeezed his fist. The young man whimpered in pain and fell to the ground. You could hear something cracking in his hand. The man then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to eye level.  
„The end of the game, hunter,”  h e grinned with a triumphant and smug smile. „You played well. Therefore, I have a completely different fate prepared for you than for your father and the rest of the family. Death will set them free. But you? I have something completely different for you. Something that will make death a mere sweet wish,” Ezio saw two sharp, long fangs gleam in the stranger's mouth as he spoke. At this point, he was sure it was his end.

The vampire pulled the hunter closer and bit into his neck. For the last time, he tried to break free of his grip but in vain. He felt his body get weaker and weaker every moment. However, he still held the vampire's hand, which held him under his collar. When he finally let him go, he managed to pull the ring from his bloodied hand. As the vampire released him, he turned on his heel and left the hunter there to his fate. He will either bleed to death and die in the morning, or he will survive and become what he hunted all the time. He wiped his mouth in disgust and disappeared calmly into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Leonardo couldn't concentrate on anything at all. He devoted himself to modelling for a while, then to paint again, but in avail. Whatever started ended without any progress. He wanted to take a walk. Maybe fresh air will help him. The full moon was n’ t until tomorrow, but it never happened to him that he was so uninspired the day before and after the full moon. No ideas. Lately, his head was full of only one person, whom he had to think about day and night.

He slung a red gold-framed cloak over his shoulders, took his typical beret on his head, and headed outside. He wandered thoughtlessly through the streets of Florence as the moon illuminated his path. Eventually, the footsteps led him to a familiar neighbourhood, a few steps from Ezio. That he would take revenge on him for yesterday? Or would it remind him of his promise today? He immediately rejected these thoughts. That wasn't his style. However, he started walking again when his sensitive nose caught something strange. A metallic smell he knew very well. The smell of blood. Someone must have been in danger. He concentrated and tried to determine where he was coming from.

He followed his nose in front of the Auditore mansion. He felt the blood clot in him. He hurried to the gate, where a horror scene appeared. His Ezio lay on the ground in a pool of blood. His? Since when has he thought of him like that? No, he should concentrate. He has to save him. He walked over to him immediately, pulled a piece of cloth from his belt and pressed it against his wound. He had to stop the bleeding. However, the fabric was soon soaked in blood and the artists ran out of ideas and possibilities. He carefully pulled the cloth from his throat and was not surprised. The wound was slowly closing. On the one hand, he was relieved, but on the other, he didn't like what it meant.

But now he should be interested in something else. He was probably the first to encounter this massacre. What could happen if someone else found him? Maybe the guards? He didn't want to think about it at all, he wouldn't like it. Carefully, he took the hunter in his arms and hurried with him to his workshop.

He laid the wounded man in bed, took a clean rag, and treated his neck properly. The bite was pretty ugly, though at least he wasn't bleeding any more. The vampire really signed on to him. His face frowned. He had long studied alchemy and knew many books and potions, but he had never been able to find or make a cure for vampirism. He sighed and stroked his lover's hair.

The bloody clothes must have been uncomfortable. He carefully removed his vest and shirt and bandaged his neck. To be sure, he examined him for other possible injuries, and to keep him warm, he covered him with his softest blanket. He found several envelopes in his clothes, and especially scrolls, which immediately caught his attention. He folded the letters and turned to the scrolls. They were quite old and sealed with a special symbol. Curiosity wouldn't let him sleep peacefully, so he opened the scroll with the utmost care. It was as if the scrolls were part of a code written in a cypher. It was a challenge for him that he couldn't refuse. Such secrets were like a little Christmas to him. He let the hunter sleep and moved to his workshop, where he immersed himself in the secrets of the scrolls all night.

Ezio woke up around noon. His whole body ached, especially his neck. His throat was dry and cracked. He had never felt so miserable. He immediately remembered what had happened before. The mere recollection of the event hurt him even more. Instinctively, he touched the spot to find that he was bandaged. And only now did he realize he was in someone's bedroom. He rubbed his eyes. Only a minimum of natural light penetrated the room through the cloudy windows, and he felt more tired than normal. Also, his eyes ached weakly. He pulled back the blanket to find that he had lost his shirt as well. And the worst, his father's documents. He sat on the edge of the bed and wanted to get up when he noticed that the letters were stacked on the bedside table next to the bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed. He was too tired to get up. He opened his fist, which still had a bloodied ring. He examined him closely before placing him on the letter table and waiting for his rescuer to arrive. He had no idea how long he had waited for the door to open quietly, from which the familiar face of the artist peeked out.  
„Leo,” he was relieved to recognize his friend.  
„Ezio, you're awake. How are you feeling? ” h e asked, walking over to the bed.  
„I felt better, ” h e smiled, trying to pretend he was okay.

The artist watched him closely. He looked into his eyes and tried to catch the red flashes that were classic of vampire transformations. Nothing like this has happened to Ezio yet.  
„Leo, I'm fine, ” h e tried to convince him, as the staring was starting to get uncomfortable. He wanted to object when the artist leaned over and pressed his lips to his without warning. He took advantage of the moment of surprise, stuck his tongue into his mouth and ran his teeth inquisitively. As a true scientist, he knew what to focus on, and he wasn't surprised to find it. Two sharp fangs that were too long and sharp for a man.

Ezio separated in shock. He didn't understand what got into the artist. That he had never been as embarrassed as he was now. He had never kissed a person of the same sex before. He didn't say it was bad, but he was his best friend.  
„Leo, what the hell…?”  
„Perdonate mi, Ezio. I had to check something, ”he apologized, his eyes downcast. He had wanted to kiss him for a very long time, and finally, it came true. He just wished it was under better circumstances.  
„And what did you need to check… Did you succeed? ”  he asked hesitantly. The artist bit his lip and nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment before Leonardo got up and headed for the door.  
„I'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry, ” h e smiled weakly before leaving the young man alone.

He cursed in his mind for what he had come up with for a hasty idea. He took a plate and put everything he could find in the workshop. Bread, cheese, dried ham, grapes, apples and a few biscuits. He also took a carafe of wine, a slicing knife, and returned to the bedroom. Ezio, meanwhile, sat up better and adjusted the restless strands of hair that fell to his face.  
„I brought you something to eat here, ”  h e said, trying to behave normally in the circumstances.  
„Grazie mi amico… Regarding what happened a while ago, I want to apologize for the exaggerated reaction. I'm usually not that bad, ” h e searched for suitable words and ended his sentence with a joke to himself.  
„Don't apologize, it's not your fault.”  
„I know, but… I don't want to mess it with you. Not after everything that happened.”  
„Neither do I, ” h ope shone in his heart, but he decided not to push the saw. „What actually happened? I found you in a pool of  your own blood, ” h e changed the subject.

Ezio took a deep breath and recalled all those painful memories. He licked his dry lips and began to tell the story. He began by leaving him, handing out letters to dubious people, a ruined house, a visit to the prison, secret documents, and a duel he had lost. Of course, he left out all the supernatural, because he thought Leonardo was human and had no idea. During his narration, the artist sat on the edge of the bed, and when he reached a turning point in the story, he automatically grabbed his hand as a gesture of comfort.  
„It will work out somehow, ” h e tried to encourage him.  
„You'll probably be right… I just hope everyone's fine.”  
„Well, you won't help them much in this state. Gain strength first.”

The artist wanted to cut a slice of bread for him when his hand ran off and he cut himself. He jerked his injured hand reflexively but rather tried to notice the hunter's reaction. Ezio watched his wound as hypnotized before shaking his head and looking into his eyes.  
„If you do everything like this, you'll end up in my place soon,”  h e said, relieving his mood. And even as he tried, his eyes still ran to his bloody hand. The artist took a handkerchief and bandaged a small wound on his hand.  
„Heh, I guess you're right, ” h e agreed with a smile and handed him food and drink.

Ezio was the first to drink wine. He tried to quench the growing thirst that plagued him. He then bit hungrily into the cheese bread and stopped slightly. He rolled his mouth from side to side, trying to figure out what had changed. He swallowed, this time taking a few balls of grape. In this case, too, it was the same. None of the food in his mouth had any taste. However, he didn't want to offend his friend, so he ate at least the minimum of everyone and drank it with wine. He wasn't as hungry as he was thirsty. Leo was smart, and he didn't miss that change. In fact, he knew it all, and this? He thought this was just a small test of reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

After a short pause, just talking to each other, they decided it would be time to check the hunter's injuries. It was already admitted that all the scratches and bruises were gone. The artist gently removed the bandage that covered his clean neck without any sign of the previous injury.  
„Is it very bad? ” t he hunter asked when the artist had no words. Instead of words, he touched lightly where there had been a bloody wound a few hours ago. Ezio shivered slightly at the touch and noticed the sad look in Leo's eyes. „Leo. I'm really fine, ” h e tried to reassure him and took his hand, which touched his neck.  
„No, you're not…” he replied brokenly.  
„Leo… ”   
„Do you know who was the one who did this to you? ” a nd he didn't even give him room to answer. „It was a vampire. Just one bite of them and you will turn into a vampire too. And he bit you. I know a bite. You're a hunter, so you should know. Don't make fun of it. Mio dio…. ” h e spoke quickly with a hint of panic.  
„Leo. Leonardo,”  h e grabbed his arms so he couldn't move and waited for the artist to calm down a bit. „You're right about vampires and hunters. How do you know all this?”  h e asked.  
„Ezio, I'm not an idiot and I have eyes. Plus, your mother told me, ů t he last sentence was, of course, a lie.  
„Oh,  Molto bene. You also know that as a hunter, I'm immune to such bites.”  
„So why are you showing all the signs of transformation?”  h e asked more calmly, his eyebrows furrowed.  
„That's a little exaggerated, don't you think? The fact that I don't have an appetite doesn't mean anything yet. Plus, I've always recovered relatively quickly from my injuries, ”  Leonardo just shook his head. He knew he was right. He felt it. „How can I convince you otherwise? ”  Ezio sighed, his gaze falling on the knife lying on the tray of food. He reached for it and took it in his hand. „Now you'll see I'm still human,”  a nd he cut his palm lightly, not too deeply.

What he did not expect, however, was that after a few seconds, the wound healed again. „Merda,” he muttered, paling markedly. As if that awareness deprived him of all the joys of life. This meant that the artist was right and that he would slowly become a bloody beast longing for blood. „You must kill me,” he said after a moment of silence.  
„That is out of the question,” he replied firmly, wanting to take his hand. That is if the hunter didn't withdraw it so quickly.  
„Either that or handcuff me and lock me in place, no one will ever find them,” he insisted. Leonardo bit his lip and shook his head. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. How could he want something like that from him? Something so terrible? „You have to. Before I hurt anyone. Please, especially not you,” he sounded so desperate.

The inventor pondered from one thought to another. There must have been some way to save him. His eyes fell on the pile of letters on the table, and at that exact moment, as if he only now remembered the fruits of his night work.  
„Maybe there's a solution,” he said softly as if telling himself rather than Ezio. Suddenly his eyes flashed dangerously. Just like when he got a new, incredible idea.  
„Leo? ”He asked, completely confused by his friend's behaviour. He noticed his confused expression and began to explain it even more.

„The night I treated you, I couldn't resist looking at the scrolls you had with you. They were encrypted. Nothing I can't do. However, they wrote about everything possible about the supernatural. And one page focused on vampires. Their strengths and weaknesses and, interestingly, their bites. Maybe… maybe you're right about the hunters. I think if you were an ordinary person, that would be the end of it. Puff, you'd be a vampire right away. But since you are a hunter, it was written about medicine. Well, somehow I didn't get any further, because I fell asleep…” he ran his hand through his hair, as if only now could he see the truth through it. „I don't have to kill you. Not even to tie. I will cure you,” he smiled with renewed hope. He took Ezio's hands and leaned in dangerously. They almost touched their noses. „I'll break the code, make medicine, and get you back in order,” he smiled at him and kissed his forehead. By the time the hunter could answer, Leo was already out of his room. He closed the door behind him and went to work. He wasn't driven by mere curiosity, but mainly by the desire to save Ezio.

He already knew the key to the next cypher from the evening, so it was no longer a problem for him to find out the rest of the text. Before he found the missing part of the recipe for vampirism, he discovered many interesting things. It was obvious that these pages weren't intended for ordinary people. He found, for example, plans for old, but technically speaking, revolutionary weapons that still did not exist in his time. On one scroll was a description of a special sphere called Apple or Piece of Eden, which could absorb the power of angels. There was even an example of one person. His name was Altair Ibn-La‘Ahad, who became the youngest master of the Assassins. He was born an angel, but his abilities were locked in an apple, so he was human. That is before he came into contact with the artefact again and all the angelic part returned to him.

He found it interesting. He would like to go deeper if he wasn't in charge of something much more important. He wrote down the prescription of medicine on blank paper and looked at the list of ingredients. Most of it was relatively easy to get. He even had some in his workshop. However, the last ingredient was difficult to obtain. The fang of a vampire who bit the victim. He looked back at his watch. A full moon was waiting for him today. But he still had plenty of time for the moon to come out. He should share the news with Ezio.

He walked to his door, took the doorknob, and stopped. Too often, he has been abducted by his inner wolf. He should be better able to control himself. He took a deep breath and knocked before entering.  
„How are you feeling?”  h e asked with interest. The hunter lay in bed, leaning against a pillow and playing with something. With a small object resembling a ring. When he noticed the artist, he immediately stopped.  
„Strange. I still feel the same, but at the same time different. My stomach is like on water. What about you? Did you find anything?” Leonardo sat on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly.  
„The good news is, I've found a cure for your situation. However, there was a catch. "I need a fang of a vampire that bit you," he said reluctantly, playing with his fingers. „Don't you happen to know his identity?”  h e asked weakly.  
„Mi dispiace,  he had a hood. I only saw his teeth,” he shook his head and began to play the ring again.   
„Oh, never mind. I'm sure we'll come up with something else,”  h e tried to sound optimistic, but he couldn't. „A family ring?” h e finally asked, breaking the silence in the room. After his question, Ezio examined the ring and noticed a seal in the centre of it.  
„No. I think… I think I took it from the vampire.,”  a nd with each word, new hope poured into him.  
„That's amazing,” Leonardo brightened. „Can I?”  he asked, holding out his hand to the hunter. He willingly handed him the ring.  
„I'm sure something just occurred to you,”  t he young man smiled mischievously.  
„I know exactly who will help us with that. And before we get a fang, I'll get the rest of it, ”  he said firmly. For now, he said goodbye to Ezio, hid the ring in the bag he had on his belt, took the cape over his shoulders and went out.


	5. Chapter 5

He headed straight for the market place, where the thieves roamed the most. He just walked there until he saw a fading orange shadow with a sharp eye. As soon as he saw him, he followed him. The shadow was always a street faster and led it away from people. Until the small pub, which had a fox in its emblem with one blinking eye. Leonardo came inside.

Thieves hung out everywhere, glancing at him and whispering something, but they didn't afford anything more. He walked slowly to the backroom, the entrance to which was protected by two men. They looked like two drunks leaning against a wall to keep from falling, but they had a perfect view of their surroundings. One thing was certain. They weren't humans. Only by their smell. They just glanced at him before immediately opening the door for him. As he passed, the door closed again. Inside, a man sat on a table, dressed in an orange hood with piercing purple eyes.  
„Leo,” he smiled at his guest, jumped off the table and went to hug him.  
„Volpe,” he replied, surprisingly calm, and hugged him as well.  
„What brings you here, old friend?” he asked with a fox smile. „Is this about Ezio? Have you told him yet?” he was curious as a girl who wanted to know all the details about her best friend's boyfriend.  
„Not yet. I feel like he will never feel for me what I do for him,” he sighed.  
„Don't give up hope. Our instincts are never wrong. If the heart tells you that he is your soul mate, it will be so. I'm sure he'll realize it sooner or later, too,” he tried to encourage him.  
„I just hope it's not too late. What about you and Machiavelli? Have you told him yet?” Volpe paused at his question and laughed nervously. „So you're just like me,” he smiled weakly.

„But you're not here because of the relationship, am I right?” he changed the subject masterfully.  
„I need your help. You know very well that if it wasn't urgent, I wouldn't be here.”  
„I realized that. What should I do?” he asked kindly.  
„The owner of this ring is a vampire. I need his fang,” he said, handing him the ring.  
„Vampire fang, hmm? You have to have it,” and took the ring from him. Leonardo turned to a small window through which light penetrated. He could see the last rays of the sun setting behind the city. „I guess you didn't tell him that either.”  
„He's a hunter. Not that I didn't believe him. I would follow him to the end of the world, but I'm afraid that he might hate me for it.”  
„So you should avoid him today,” he said kindly, adjusting his beret so that no one can see his ears.  
„Every full moon is hell,” he sighed.  
„Especially for those in love. It forces us to follow the heart, not the mind,” and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. A moment later, the door opened again and Niccolo Machiavelli came in.  
„Thank you again,” Leo turned to Volpe.  
„Anything for a brother in secrets,” he winked at him. The remark did not escape the newcomer, and he looked at his mysterious friend incomprehensibly. The artist greeted Machiavelli quickly before heading home.

He walked the streets, trying to follow only his footsteps. He didn't dare look up or anything shiny the moon could see. When he was halfway there, dark clouds accumulated over his head and a downpour like Florence had not experienced in a long time. So it was no wonder that the artist soaked to the bone. One more reason to return home as soon as possible. The storm also had a bright side for Leonardo. Dark clouds completely obscured the moon.

However, this happiness did not last long, because with the intensity of the storm, it stopped just as sharply, and the clouds receded from the sky again. Fortunately, he was almost at the door at the time. He also made one of the biggest mistakes of his life at the time. He heard suspicious noises behind him and turned. A small group of rats ran around his legs. However, his eyes accidentally fell on the pool behind the rats, which perfectly reflected the moonlight. It was as if he was looking directly at the sky. He looked away in an instant, but it was too late.

„Merda,” he cursed softly, and finally entered the hiding place of his workshop. He quickly took off his wet clothes until he was only in his pants and knocked like a wet dog. He then searched the workshop to see if he had left his shirt thrown away, but in vain. He had all the clean things in the room where his friend was resting. It was already night, so there was little chance he could sleep. He walked quietly to the door and pressed his ear to it. He heard nothing but the slow, regular breathing of a sleeping person. He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside through a small crack. He walked over to the closet and took the first shirt he had found from the drawer. However, he didn't want to risk anything and went back to the door. However, the hunter began to fidget in bed, and Leonardo stopped. He froze in his tracks and pricked up his ears.

Ezio squinted and leaned on his elbows. He could see the darkness of the room as well as if it were day. He rubbed his eyes because he didn't believe what he saw. He could clearly and recognize the figure of Leonardo, but at the same time, he didn't recognize part of him. His friend had a long, bushy wolf's tail, and wolf ears of the golden colour of his hair protruded from his head.  
„Leo? ”  he asked, feeling as if he was still asleep. The artist reluctantly turned to him with his eyes closed, so that the hunter could not see them, and made a sound reminiscent of a muffled whimper. By that moment, the hunter was sitting upright, wondering what to say. „Are you all right?” he finally asked.

Leonardo lowered his eyes in defeat, shook his head softly, and slowly crept to the bed, where he sat on the edge. Ezio grabbed his hand, and this time it was Leo who flinched.  
„What's wrong?”  t he hunter asked.  
„Aren't you angry? ” h e asked in a shaky voice.  
„Why should I be  angry ? ” h e asked calmly.  
„I didn't mean to tell you. Not like that. You have to hate me.”  
„Don't say that,”  a nd to the painter's shock, Ezio pulled him closer into a tight embrace. He put his arm around his back with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. „It would take much more than that,”  h e reassured him quietly. "Why didn't you tell me something earlier?" He asked after a moment when Leo finally calmed down a bit.  
„I was afraid I might lose you… To lose our friendship,” these words hurt to utter them. „Would you kill me?” he asked after a moment. The hunter was taken aback by the question.  
„Of course not,”  h e replied without thinking, and at that moment Leonardo raised his head and fixed his big eyes on the hunter now.  
„You wanted me to kill you today, but this? It's exactly the same situation,” he said weakly.  
„You must be right,”  h e sighed defeated and looked into his eyes.

He had never seen a werewolf's eyes so close before. In his humble opinion, they were simply beautiful. The iris was much larger than normal. She covered almost her entire eye. Its edges were black and, like dark shadows, crept slowly toward the centre. However, inside has retained its original Venetian blue colour. They had no pupils, but instead reflected the magical power of the full moon, even in the dark.  
„You know you could have told me,”  h e began again.  
„Would anything change? Would you treat me differently?”  h e appealed sadly.  
„Probably not. It just surprised me.”  
„That's what my father used to say, ”  he muttered.  
„Father? You never talked about him. How was he? Was he a werewolf too?”  h e asked.  
„He was n’ t human. He took care after me after my mother died.”  
„Talk about them. I don't know anything about you. Tell me something, prego? ” h e asked tenderly. He wanted to bring him to other thoughts, and at the same time, he wanted to know something about him. Leonardo settled better but still  in his arms .

„I was born in the countryside. My mother belonged to a long bloodline of pure-bred Italian werewolves. However, her pack was attacked by hunters. She separated from the pack and hid in a small house on the edge of the forest. The house belonged to my father. He had never met a werewolf before. To the surprise of both, I would rather call it a culture shock, they overcame well.  
He gave her shelter, help, and gradually fell in love. At the same time, however, they never married, as this could jeopardize his father's work and position. Well, she got pregnant one day, but she died during my birth. My father raised me in the countryside. There, a puppy like me could have a great time. No one else lived nearby, so I didn't have to worry about being discovered. There I also began to develop my passion for art. But over time, the countryside was not enough for me.  
I persuaded my father to take me to town. At first, he didn't want to, but in the end, he agreed on one condition. No one should have known I was not human. And so I learned to hide it. Control. Except for the full moon. However, I didn't mind, as I always locked myself in the workshop during that time. Only three people know who I am with you now,” he finished his story.

„Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
„Thank you.”  
„Is it true that werewolves can find their partner, their soul mate for life?” he asked out of curiosity after a moment. He had heard these rumours from his surroundings several times and was seriously interested.  
„Yes, that's right. We can tell by the smell. When we find the right person, we smell the most beautiful scent, which cannot be described in words and which we can trace for miles. Even in the largest crowd. No one smells as strong as our chosen person. And if that person dies, the werewolf will die from a broken heart,” he finished sadly.  
„That sounds unimaginable. Have you found the right one yet?” he asked.  
„Not yet,” he replied weakly after a long time. An obvious lie. He was drowning in the scent that had driven him crazy day and night lately.  
„Liar. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, who's the lucky one? Do I know the person? Does he know? ”He asked curiously, feeling a strange weight in his heart. He wished it to his friend. Leonardo blushed. Such stupid questions. Especially when he's sitting right next to him. He ran out of words. „I take it he doesn't know yet. You should tell him. You just bothered like that,” he tried to encourage him and gently stroked his ears. They were as soft as the finest velvet and twitched slightly under his touch.  
„You must be right,” he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning against Ezio. He inhaled its toxic scent and, without realizing it, fell asleep in a moment. The hunter stroked his back lightly and closed his eyes himself.

In the morning, Leonardo was the first to wake up, still lying on hunters chest. He already felt a little better. Especially when he knew he didn't have to hide from Ezio anymore. He smiled dreamily at him before slipping out of bed, picking up a bottle of special powder from the shelf, and disappearing into his workshop, where he changed in peace. He lightly dusted his ears and golden tail. After sprinkling, both parts of the body disappeared. They were still there, they just couldn't be seen. He rinsed his face and looked in the mirror. He was himself again. The eyes returned to normal and no longer reflected the moon. He had breakfast in peace before preparing breakfast for the hunter. He walked to the door and walked quietly inside. Ezio was already awake.  
„Buongiorno, amico mio,” greeted the hunter with a charming smile.  
„Buongiorno. How are you feeling? ” h e asked.  
„Except for that thirst normally. Healthy. How are you holding up?”  
„Better. I brought you breakfast,”  h e changed the subject and showed the tray.  
„ Grazie. It's probably impossible to go out, isn't it?” and walked over to the window, which was perfectly covered by the dark curtain.   
„In this state, it is out of the question, ”  he replied sadly.  
„I thought so,”  a nd there was some disappointment in his voice.  
„Give it a few more days. You know I'm working on it,”  a nd  he  put ted his hand on his shoulder.  
„I know, I'm just tired of lying and doing nothing.”  
„If you want, I've blocked the windows in the workshop and there's the rest of the food and wine. Everything is available to you here. Make yourself at home here,” he tried.  
„What are your plans?”  
„I need a consultation with a new client about one  portrait . Then I want to get the rest of the missing ingredients,”  h e smiled encouragingly.  
„I'll probably go through my father's letters, ”  he replied, walking over to the bed.  
„Do n’ t give up. It's too early for that,”  h e hugged him from behind before saying goodbye and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio watched him leave before he sighed and fell into bed. He didn't like being locked up. He reached for the letters, but some of it fell to the ground, between the bed and the bedside table. He was about to remove them when instead he brushed the corner of a book that was hidden under a pillow. He pulled her out of her hiding place and examined her. It had a scratched dark cover and an L scratched in the lower right corner. Curious, he opened the book on a random page to find that he had been looking in a mirror made of paper and ink. He switched to another page, but even there he found another likeness of himself. This time in a different pose. Another page, same subject, different pose. Ezio filled the artist's entire notebook. Surprised, he closed it and put it back under his pillow.  
„I don't know if I should ask him about it later,” he whispered to himself, returning to his examination of the letters. Around noon, a wave of nausea and weakness washed over him, and he decided to take a break and lay down on the bed. He couldn't think of anything else.

Leonardo just finished his appointment with his new patron. He wasn't too happy with her. The nobleman seemed to have no imagination at all, and the image he was to create was as dull as the patron himself. So he focused on his next task. He had to get the missing ingredients, and Volpe could show up with a  fang at any time. He would have believed he could have turned around and Volpe would be standing right behind him with his sly smile.

Nor did he realize how much time had passed since then, and as he returned home the evening was approaching. This time he had n’ t been afraid  of the moon . He had no power over him. He went into the workshop and, as soon as he had cleaned up the ingredients for the cure,  he  went to see Ezio. The hunter lay on the bed with his hand over his eyes. The food from the morning was completely untouched and the wine only half-drunk.’  
„Ezio?” he walked over and took his seat on the edge of the bed.  
„Mmm,” he said wearily, taking his hand from his eyes and sitting up. His skin was ice-pale, with dark circles under his eyes that had a healthy amber glow that morning. Now they were blood red.  
„You look terrible, cara mia.”  
„I feel the same way,” he replied wearily.  
„Ezio, this is serious. You need blood,” he said after a moment's hesitation.  
„I can't,” he resisted.  
„You  have to.”  
„ Never,” they argued until Leonard o 's patience ran out.

„I insist,” he said firmly, biting his wrist. The hunter's eyes went automatically to the wound. He licked his lips hungrily before turning his head away. He couldn't watch. The blood, meanwhile, ran down his wrist to the white sheets. „Ezio,” and took his hand. The vampire looked at him reluctantly. His face was clearly showing an inner struggle that was losing more and more by the second. „A vampire bite won't hurt me if that's what you're worried about,” he said gently.

The vampire raised his hand to his mouth and gently licked the blood that oozed from the wound. He had to admit it tasted amazing. He couldn't describe the fantastic appetite in words. „Or better  from the neck?” the werewolf offered, combing his hair so that his neck was loose and his head cocked to one side.

Ezio could resist no longer. He grabbed the artist around the neck and pulled him close. He closed his eyes, and for a moment it was as if he smelled a faint scent he had never smelled before, one that smelled like nothing in the world. Hungry and without any subtlety or caution, he bit into his victim. Leonard o whined weakly in pain. Before the euphoria swept through his body. It felt like heaven. In the intoxication, he missed a few moans of Ezio's name. The vampire himself felt just as blissful. The blood he drank.  It was an absolute delicacy. The precious fluid of life flooded through him, making him feel very special and very warm to his heart. 

The artist drifted into intoxication until he passed out in the young man's arms. Ezio had to struggle not to drain his friend entirely. He knew that if he didn't stop, he would kill him, but on the other hand, the blood was so delicious he almost couldn't resist. He gave the werewolf one last kiss on the neck before bandaging the wound and placing  him beside him in the bed.  H e himself lay down with his arm around Leo's waist as he fell asleep.

In the morning at dawn, Ezio woke first. He looked sleepily at the person sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled happily. He held up his hand, fingers deathly pale, slightly playing with the golden strands of his friend's hair. He ran his hand near the wolf's ear, which flinched slightly. The artist stirred slightly, lifted his head and, still half asleep, looked at the vampire. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes again and burrowing into the hunter's chest.

„Buongiorno, Leonardo,” he said sweetly, giving him a little kiss on the forehead of his own accord.  
„Buongiorno,” he murmured sleepily.  
„How do you feel, mia cara?” he asked, pulling a restless strand of hair from his face.  
„Like in a dream. What about you?” and he slowly opened his eyes again.  
„Surprisingly excellent,” he smiled faintly.  
„I'm glad,” the blue eyes smiled pleasantly at him.  
„But this can't go on like this,” he sighed. I can’t keep hurting you like this. Or anybody else.”  
„We'll figure something out together,” he smiled. He was close enough to kiss him lightly. He was slowly leaning toward him, his lips almost touching, when there was a knock on the window. He immediately turned away from the vampire to listen to a quick, special knock. He knew who it was right away. He was grateful for the speed but cursing the terrible timing in his mind.

Reluctantly, he left the bed and, without bothering with the fact that his animal ears and tail were visible, went to the door. He opened it to a crack where he could easily see a small, dark orange pouch. There was no one else in the area. He took the bag and quickly closed it behind him.  
„Who was that?” Ezio asked, standing in the frame from the bedroom door.  
„Your medicine,” he replied mysteriously, removing a tooth from his pack and showing it to the hunter.  
„Is that really it?” he asked, still unable to believe it.  
„I'll get you back to normal with this. Just as I promised,” he smiled, putting the tooth back in his pack.  
„I can't wait. I'll get changed and let you work,” and he smiled, too, for the werewolf's smile was eminently contagious before he went back into the bedroom. Leonardo subsequently went to work. He prepared all the necessary ingredients and recipe for the table, which he transcribed into Italian. But before he set about preparing the medicine, he took a small note from his pouch.

„ _You should tell him before you regret it.  
Volpe”_

The werewolf chuckled to himself, crumpled the note and threw it into the fire. He felt he had been on a good path with Ezio. He took out from under the table a special bowl, which he used only for experiments with alchemy and potions. With all that, he could finally get to work. He ground the tooth into a fine powder and gradually added a pinch of dried mandrake root, snapdragon, sage and a few other herbs. He poured a little water over it and spiced it up with three drops of phoenix tears. The drug gradually changed colour from black to fiery red. With this, the cure was done. He poured the red liquid into a wine glass and went into the room to Ezio, who was waiting impatiently for him.

„Is that it?” he asked doubtfully, taking the glass from him and sniffing its contents. It didn't smell very inviting. Rather the opposite. „It doesn't look good and it smells terrible. Do you think it'll work?” he asked hesitantly.  
„It must,” he replied simply.  
„Here's to my health,” he said, drinking the entire contents of the glass at once. „I guess that didn't work. Maybe it just ruined my last taste buds,” he complained.  
„Patience. No cure works right away, cara mia,” he encouraged him.  
„You're probably right... umm,” he said. He clutched his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. He ran across the room to the trash can. He grabbed it and, in an instant, rolled all the contents of his stomach into it. He dropped to his knees and leaned against the thrash can. The wave of nausea was far from over. Leonardo knelt beside him, pulled his hair back from his face and stroked his back.

„Cosi, cosi. It'll be all right,” he soothed until the wave of nausea finally subsided. Ezio was paler than a vampire if that's even possible. His forehead was dewy with sweat, and the edges of his irises were blood red. The hunter tried to get up but was so exhausted that his knees buckled and he almost would have fallen if Leonardo hadn't grabbed him and supported him. He helped him to the bed where Ezio lay down. He was still clutching his stomach, his head resting on the werewolf's lap. 

He gently stroked his hair before the young man wearily closed his eyes and fell asleep. Leonard o kissed him lightly on the hair before getting up, taking the dirty  basket and closing the door quietly behind him. He threw the basket out immediately and paced the workshop until he stopped in front of a blank canvas. All sorts of thoughts and emotions he wanted to record on screen swirled within him. He took the pallet along with the brush and set to work.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearing noon when Ezio finally woke up. His whole body ached. Especially the head. He sat up wearily and looked down at his hands. His skin was no longer undead white, but once again a beautiful healthy colour. He ran his tongue over his teeth. He had no extra-sharp teeth. He got out of bed and went to the window. He carefully pulled back the curtain. Only a few inches and he carefully reached his fingertips into the light. He feared pain and smoke. Instead, the light warmed him pleasantly. No pain. He hastily pulled back the rest of the curtain and let the sunlight fall on his face. It was a wonderful feeling. When he had enough of the light, he ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to the door. He had to tell Leo. He opened the door quietly and walked into the workshop. The artist had his back to him.

Ezio used his hunting training to sneak up behind Leonardo. He wrapped his arms around his waist, teeth pinching his neck slightly before kissing the place back. During that moment, he recalled all the temptation, the sweet feelings that came over him as he drank his blood. The werewolf recoiled in surprise at his touch and put down his palette brush.  
„I thought it worked,” he said, slightly disappointed.  
„It does,” he purred, and Leonard turned to look him in the eye.  
„That's amazing,” he said enthusiastically, hugging him. His tail flickered with enthusiasm. Ezio pulled away from him slightly, grabbed his chin, pulled him close and kissed him. The kiss was long and tender and full of emotion. The hunter disconnected first, and this time it was the artist who was in shock. He stood in a trance with vermilion on his face. His brilliant brain could not process what was happening.  
„I think I know what you meant then. I guess I finally managed to find my soul mate, and I have a funny feeling you're the same way. I felt it. Through your blood,” he confessed, still standing a few millimetres from Leonardo. Even now he wasn't sure of his feelings, but he knew one thing for sure. He needed Leonardo in his life.  
„Are you serious?” the werewolf asked, staring deep into his amber eyes. He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to be sure.  
„Deadly serious,” he assured him, confirming his words with another kiss.

*-*-*-*-*

After that incident, Ezio learned the fate of his family. Eager for revenge, he set out on an assassin's path. He has visited many cities in his quest for revenge. Venice, Monteriggioni, Forli and the like. Wherever he went, he always had his friend by his side. Leonardo subsequently introduced Ezio Volpe and Machiavelli. They would have met anyway. Together they managed to drive the Templars out of the aforementioned cities, but the real battle was still to come.

Perhaps in every city, Leonardo was faced with a test where Ezio, like a dangerous magnet, attracted all sorts of women who wanted to steal him for themselves. In Forli, it was the lovely Countess Catherina Sforza, and in Venice the beautiful thief Rosa. He doubted his hunter's devotion a few times, but he always proved to him where his heart truly belonged.

Ezio managed to get an Apple in Rome and hide it with an artist. He was sure no one would look for him there. Leonardo decided to explore it while the hunter was on a mission. Carefully, he removed it from the wrapper and placed it on the table. The Piece of Eden glowed gold under his touch, and warm light filled the room. In the blink of an eye, Ezio materialized beside him with a loving expression on his face. But it was an illusion. It was also very realistic. Convincing. A child's laughter filled the room, and a six-year-old girl with dark hair, amber eyes, wolf ears, and a wolf's tail ran past him. Laughing, she leapt into Ezio's arms.  
„Papa!” she smiled, looking at Leo. Her eyes were as inquisitive as to his. Was the apple showing him the future? He sighed and shook his head, his heart aching. It was a wonderful future. He wanted to join in the light hug, but he couldn't. His Ezio was on a mission, and he would wait patiently for him. He took one last look at the loving family.  
„Ti amiamo, Leonardo,” Ezio said tenderly before the artist covered the Apple with a rag and all was gone. The room was silent again. He took the Piece of Eden in his hand and put it back in its original packaging and put it in a drawer. It was too much of a temptation for him, and he would not like to be robbed of the surprise of the future. He leaned against a massive table and slid down his back to the ground. But the idea of their future warmed his heart.

But their journey together was thorny and full of treacherous detours. Cesare Borgia, a pure-blood demon, yearned for retribution for the death of his father, who was killed by Ezio's hidden blade. The demon knew the value of the artist to the hunter, so he kidnapped him and forced him to create gruesome murder weapons and machines, which in turn killed Ezio's uncle in front of his hunter, while at the same time the cruel work had to be viewed by the author himself. The werewolf was subsequently imprisoned in the Angel Castle, which acted as both a prison and the seat of the Borgias. There was a terrible, dark atmosphere. Leonardo managed to secretly contact Ezio, however, and helped him as much as he could. Though at first, he feared that after the incident with his uncle, he would never want to see him again. How wrong he was. But Cesare also learned of his secret excursions and had him locked in a cell and bound with silver chains that burned him like acid, and he gradually lost all his strength. The separation was also quite a mark on him. It was as if he had lost all joy and zest for life during his captivity.

But his faith in the hunter survived, and at last, he had his salvation. Ezio rescued him from Cesare's clutches and carried him out of Angel Castle in his arms. He then hid him on the island of Tibera, a secret hiding place for assassins and which also served as the hunter's home. He received special care from Ezio that night. He kept checking to make sure he was really okay. Slowly he undressed him, assuring him that he was not hiding an injury. Gradually, though, caring for another became a romantic overture, led by Ezio. They had been separated for so long, and this was the perfect compensation. The oppressed desires were liberated, and that night they became one for the first time.

During the time of the fight against Borgia, their relationship took on a whole new level. After Cesare's death, they married secretly in the presence of their closest friends and family. They exchanged their vows and affirmed their undying love with rings. Just before Ezio travelled to Masyaf to discover Altair's secrets, they decided to expand their new family. Leonardo translated the entire Altair Codex, which just happened to include a page detailing a special potion for conceiving a child. It was Leonardo who drank the potion, and Ezio promised him before he left that he would be back before the baby was born. The werewolf, of course, wasn't happy to leave him and didn't want to let go initially, but he also knew full well that he wouldn't be stopped.

As Ezio had promised, so he did, returning just a week before the birth. Leonardo was so excited about his return that he almost gave birth prematurely. Eventually, everything went according to plan, and a little werewolf girl was born with thick, dark brown hair and wolf ears and a tail. With their new addition, they decided it was time to move out and settle in. So Ezio bought a cottage in the countryside along with a small wine orchard. It was the perfect beginning to their beautiful future together, which closely resembled the illusion of a Piece of Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
